Gragons
Not to be confused with dragons (which have never been seen in Fubadubia), Gragons are brave, strong and often stubborn creatures. There are two types of Gragons. First, the original Gragon, which looks somewhat like a dragon but with no legs and a noticeably sharper and less detailed body. The other is a mutation of original Gragons, being noticeably smaller and with legs. These mutant gragons are humanoid in appearance. Of the two, there are now more mutant Gragons around due to an unfortunate incident years ago. Appearance Original Gragons are quite magnificent, with deep purple skin and large, yellow eyes. These gragons never move along the ground unless their wings are broken or deformed somehow. Instead, they soar through the air at remarkable speeds, chasing down prey and scanning for enemies. : Mutated gragons look like human-like versions of original Gragons. Their heads are very similar, as well as their wings and skin colour, but these Gragons also have legs, full arms with opposable thumbs and shorter tails. culture Original Gragons serve a large role in Gragon society, being able mounts, scouts and trackers (mutant Gragons are able to hover and fly short distances, but their flight capabilities are nothing compared to those of an Original). They are also able to carry ridiculously heavy loads on their backs. Such work does not anger them though, Gragons put the good of society above their selves. : Like lizards, all Gragons lay eggs, even mutants. Mutant eggs are small and require constant attention from the mother. Often, she will sit on an egg for days straight, or carry it around in her arms, though she must be careful when doing this. Origin of the mutant Gragons Mutant Gragons did not come about naturally, but rather were the results of a cruel attack on the Gragon homeland by the evil Cro' tribe of Mizinti. Somehow, the mizinti had managed to obtain incredibly deadly weapons, capable of reducing any organism to a weaker, smaller state. They used these weapons on any Gragons in their way, turning 70% of the total gragon population into mutants. Fortunately, a Wumpadump named Gaaj Ruka found a way to disable the weapons, and ultimately ended up saving the Gragons. It is for this reason that even though the Gragons and Wumpadumps are allied with different races, they welcome each other to their cities during special holidays. : Not all the surviving original Gragons were saved. A good many lost their minds due to a strange kind of radiation coming from the mutants. These mad Gragons fled to a dangerous area now known as the Madlands, and have been a thorn in the Gragons' side ever since. Places Gragons live mainly in an area known as the red plateau, a broad, windy plateau located in the upper part of the western lands. Powers Gragons have fire breathing capabilities, though mutants rarely manage more than a little hiccough of flame. Gragons also have very good vision, able to see things far away that other races can't. See also Mad Gragons Category:Fubadubia Bold text